


realizations

by simmosa



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, F/M, Hurt Jake Peralta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmosa/pseuds/simmosa
Summary: Amy realizes something.
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Please play, "You are In Love" by Taylor Swift in the background for maximum experience.
> 
> Hi! This is @simmosa_ from twitter, and this is my first fic! Please be gentle and also, tell me if you want more. Enjoy!

It was 3:12 in the morning, yet Amy was still wide awake in their bed. With Jake's heavy snoring, and with McClane 'Mac' Peralta, their 3-year-old son finally learning to run, oh boy, she was not in for a quiet night. She never thought that a toddler would have THAT much energy. To make matters worse, she just argued with Jake about having to move precincts. She sat in the deep, dark, void that was their room, contemplating about her life.

_Did she really want this?_

She never thought everything would go so fast, suddenly she's married and has a three-year-old son and is now planning to have a second one? Did time really go by THAT fast?

**_But more importantly .._**

_Was this the life she wanted?_

Honestly, she wasn't sure of it.

She goes downstairs to get a glass of milk to let her sleep because in her defense, being a captain isn't a reason to go to work late, no, not on her first day. Not at any day.

While walking towards the refrigerator her eyes couldn't help but notice the picture frames that signify important memories like the time when she gave birth to Mac, or the time when they went to Holt and Kevin's 30th Anniversary. 

One particular photo caught her eye. It was the day they got married. Their wedding day. May 15th. A day where everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. The building had a bomb inside of it and could've killed atleast a hundred people— the cake fell off and Cheddar ate it.Everything went wrong— yet somehow, this was one her favorite days of her life. She remembered saying something about life, that it's easier with friends,and with that, she realized that Jake was her bestfriend. 

_**"Hey Ames..? Why are you up so late?"** _

Jake said with his sleepy voice and his floofy hair as he tried to squint his eyes in the dark, looking for her wife.

 _ **"Yes, I'm just a bit nervous for tomorrow .. You should go ahead .. I might take a hot shower."**_ She replied.

_**"But you need to go to sleep, okay? You have a busy day tomorrow. I know you can do it."** _

His husband, said in a voice that felt like it was trying to sound motivational, but instead sounded really sleepy.

With that, Jake left and went upstairs to their bedroom, in his head, he was thinking how he was a lucky son of a bitch. Oh, yes he was. Imagine, her wife was Amy Santiago. Although it seemed that he had everything, something felt wrong— oh, right. Charles wasn't there. His bestfriend wasn't there and will never be. You see, Charles died when he was catching a serial killer who shot him in the chest. It's been year ever since that incident but he was still taking it hard.

 _Oh bud, why'd you have to go so early?_ he thought.  
He misses Charles, although sometimes he was quite annoying, he still hopes that someday, he would solve a case with him, but no, it would never happen again. 

_**"Jake? Are you crying?"** _

Shit. Amy saw him cry and he felt like a baby, which made him cry even more.

_**"I just miss Charles. The precinct isn't the same without him.. And now you're moving to a different precinct tomorrow. It just feels .. incomplete."** _

_**"Babe, it's okay. I'm sure we all miss him. And I'm sure he's in a better place now. I know it's hard to lose your bestfriend, but sometimes, life sucks and you have to deal with it. It's going to be alright."** _

Amy kissed Jake on his forehead, assuring him  
that things can and will eventually get better.

_**"Amy?"** _

_A familiar voice was heard across the room._

Their bedroom door opens and Nikolaj approaches their bed.

 _ **"Yes, Nikolaj? Why are you up so late?"**_ Amy asked.

 _ **"I can't sleep. can I sleep with you and uncle Jake?"**_ Nikolaj asked.

 _ **"Sure, honey."**_ Amy replied.

Nikolaj carefully climbed up their bed and snuggled between Amy and Jake. She didn't notice Jake was already asleep, with a small teardrop running down his cheeks.

The moment was serene, at this time, she appreciated her husband at this very second more than ever. She tried her best to kiss Jake's forehead, and she whispered, 'I love you. I may not be Charles, but you're my bestfriend.' 

Jake pretended to be sleeping when Amy did this, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling, his tummy was already full of butterflies. He opens his eyes and replies, 'You're my bestfriend too. I love you, Ames.'

_**They were inlove.** _


End file.
